lanotafandomcom-20200214-history
How to Play
Lanota's gameplay revolves around tapping, catching, flicking, and holding notes at the rim of a large wheel, known in-game as the Notalium Tuner. It's the player's job to clear these notes as accurately as they can to the beat of the background music, while keeping up with the Tuner's movements. For a more interactive guide, see the in-game tutorial. It can be accessed from the menu. Menus, Screens and Buttons See also: User Interface Selecting a Song Lanota's song select screen is an overworld map after the title screen. Tap the crystals in spinning gears to select songs, or the various landmarks around them. Pressing the Next arrow, or anywhere on the picture, will take the player to the next part of song selection. Song Settings Once the player presses the Next arrow on the bottom right, they'll arrive at the song settings. There, the player can choose: *Their Speed Option, which is how fast they want the notes to fall. The slowest is 1 and the fastest is 9; by default, Lanota will set it to 3. The best/most comfortable speed will depend on individual players, but the recommended speed is from 3 to 7. **If the player can't find a speed they like within integers, they can check the Advanced 'checkbox to get more precise numbers, such as 4.8. *Their 'Song Mode (available after clearing Chronosis song, explained on linked page) Once the player decides what song settings they want, all that's left is to hit the Start button. Pause Menu To pause a song in Lanota, the player must tap the pause button twice. There, they'll get three options: *'Resume' lets them keep going *'Retry' restarts the song and puts the player's score back at 0 (not available for free version on Android) *'Retire '''takes the player back to the overworld map Difficulties Like most other rhythm games, each of Lanota's songs has multiple levels in multiple difficulties, each difficulty being rated by a level rating from 1 to 15. They look like this: * '''Whisper, '''which is the easiest available, is better for beginners (levels 1-6) * '''Acoustic, '''which is reasonably hard, is for all kinds of players (levels 5-10) * '''Ultra', which poses a bit of a challenge, is good for more experience players (levels 8-13, but the event exclusive, MariannE, is level 14) * Master, 'which is as hard as it possibly gets, is for those who have strong confidence in their playing skills (levels 10-15) Thus difficulty ≠ mode. The first three difficulties are available the first time a player picks a song. Master is unlocked after beating Ultra with an A Rank or higher (more on ranks below). Note Types Notes are a crucial part of Lanota. They appear as curved bars in varying sizes and colors. The color of a note is determined by what type it is. Currently, there are four types: Click Notes These are white, and each must be tapped to be cleared. Catch Notes These look just like Click Notes, except they're blue with a bronze bar at the center. To clear these notes, the player doesn't have to tap each one. They can just keep their finger held down at the rim of the Tuner and move it as necessary. They can be tapped, though. Also, they can not get a Tune rating when tapped. Flick Notes These have arrows and come in two colors: red and green. Red notes are meant to be flicked toward the center of the Tuner, while green notes are meant to be flicked outward from the center. Rail Notes These are just like Catch Notes, but these have a rail (blue bar) that the player must keep their finger on for as long as it keeps falling. Every beat a Rail note is held for adds to the combo, and every beat it is held for counts as a Miss. Challenges Score Note Scores Lanota judges the accuracy of a player's note hit with one of three words: Harmony, Tune, and Fail. *'Harmony is marked by red text and a red smoke effect (equal to a Perfect hit). *'Tune '''is marked by blue text and a blue smoke effect (equal to a Good hit). *'Fail''' is marked by dark red-brown text and no effect (equal to a Bad or a Miss) Different note scores give a different amount of points. Once the song is over, Lanota adds up all the points earned to give a song score, which then gets a rank. Ranks The player's score is determined by how many notes they clear, and how accurate their hits were, ranging anywhere from 0 to 1,000,000 (1 million). Titles After a play, you will be given a title describing your result.